


Do Me, Daddy!

by HideInPlainSight (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult Characters Roleplaying Daddy/Boy, Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boy!Sherlock, Daddy Kink, Daddy!John, Dirty Talk, HideInPlainSight, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Spanking, Thumb-sucking, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HideInPlainSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locky's been a naughty boy; Daddy John will have to spank his bottom red.</p>
<p>Daddy!Kink/Age-play. Characters are ADULTS engaged in sexual roleplay. Heed the tags. Could be triggering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me, Daddy!

 

It starts with a not-unusual bit of snogging on the sofa.  Then, a particular, whispery whine from Sherlock:

“ _Daddy. . ._ ”

John pulls back, smiling. “The game is on, then?”

Sherlock, playing his Boy Sherlock role, nods shyly.

“Lovely; hang about a minute.” John disappears into Sherlock’s bedroom and when he comes back, his face is stern and his voice is sharp. “Locky, were you playing with Daddy’s gun?”

Now he is Daddy John, and uh-oh, Locky’s in trouble. Daddy is cross. Locky jumps to his feet.

“I _wasn’t_ , Daddy! I promise! You said not to.” He fidgets and looks at the floor.

“William. Sherlock. Scott. Holmes. Don’t make it worse for yourself by lying.”

“Well…maybe I looked at it.”

“It’s moved; I know you took it out.”

Locky knows he’s really in for it now and he jams the tip of his thumb into his mouth and starts to suck.

“The first time this happened I told you how scary it is for me that you would put yourself in danger that way. Didn’t you promise not to touch it again?” Locky nods. “But you defied me, and broke your promise didn’t you?” Locky nods again, and his eyes are burning but he’s too big to cry. “So then. How many, do you think?”

Why does Daddy make him guess how many spanks? It’s so mean. “Two?” Locky manages quietly. He sniffles but he’s _not_ gonna cry.

“Ha,” Daddy says, but he is not laughing nicely.

Locky tries again: “Four?”

“I think ten.”

“ _Daddy!_ I only looked at it!”

“And two more for lying. Care to try for more?” Locky shakes his head. “You know what to do,” Daddy says. Locky stays where he is and sucks the tip of his thumb. “Don’t dawdle or you’ll get two more,” Daddy warns, so Locky goes to clean himself up in the loo, then goes to the kitchen for the big wooden spoon. Daddy is waiting for him in the lounge, on the big black chair. “Oh, you naughty boy, why can’t you behave? Daddy doesn’t like to punish you, you know. Well then. . .let’s get this overwith so we can be happy again.”

Locky hands over the spoon, undoes his trousers and takes them off. He doesn’t wear pants; Daddy says he doesn’t need to. Daddy helps him get settled across his lap, and he says, “You’ll think about this next time you want to be naughty, enh?”

And he spanks Locky, again and again, _hard_ , on his bottom, with the wooden spoon. It makes loud cracking noises and after the first two spanks, Locky can’t keep from crying anymore and he sobs, “Daddy I’m sorry! I’m sorry Daddy I won’t do it again!”

When Daddy has finished spanking him, he caresses and tickles and gently strokes the burning welts with his fingertips. He helps Locky up so Daddy can wipe away his tears. Locky tries to be brave but he sobs and his nose is running. Daddy’s face is kinder now, he’s not cross anymore, he even looks a little sad.

“You’ll be good now,” he says, and Locky nods hard. “You know how it hurts me to have to punish you,” Daddy says, and he pulls Locky’s hand to the zip of his trousers. Locky can feel Daddy all swollen and hard there, and he knows what this feels like—it feels good and hurts all at once—and Daddy says, “Can you help Daddy with what hurts him?” Locky smiles—he wants to help Daddy—and they work together to open Daddy’s trousers.

Locky gets down on his knees in front of the big black chair and he licks and sucks all over Daddy’s big, hard (oh, it’s a dirty word!) _cock_ and Daddy whispers and murmurs that Locky is a good boy, _so good_ , he makes Daddy feel so nice, what a good boy he can be when he wants to be, and he strokes Locky’s hair and his cheeks. Daddy is so big Locky has to stretch his mouth very wide to suck on him but he wants so badly to please Daddy that he sucks Daddy’s big cock far back in his mouth. He is careful to breathe through his nose so he won’t gag. Daddy’s cock doesn’t drip the way Locky’s willy does, until just at the end, when it all comes out in a rush. Locky hums a little while Daddy is in his mouth, and this makes Daddy breathe very hard and say, “What a good, good boy you are, Sweetheart!” After a few minutes, Daddy gently pushes Locky’s face away from him and Locky pouts because he wants to help Daddy and doesn’t want Daddy’s cock to hurt anymore. Locky’s willy is hard now, too, and it hurts and feels good and it’s dripping a bit, that stuff Daddy sometimes likes to lick off Locky’s willy.

“Let Daddy kiss you better, now, Sweetheart,” Daddy says, and they move so that now Daddy is kneeling in front of the big black chair, and Locky is turned backwards on it and his burning, aching bottom is right near Daddy’s face—nice and clean for Daddy—and Daddy kisses (funny, tickling kisses with his whole mouth, even his tongue) all of the sore places on Locky’s bottom for a bit, then Locky feels that Daddy’s fingers are slippery with the minty-smelling slippy stuff that makes everything easier, and Daddy is opening Locky’s bottom and he is licking, licking, licking Locky’s very most private place and Locky has to suck his _whole_ thumb now to stop himself shouting because it feels so naughty and so good when Daddy licks him there. Locky feels like a very bad boy even though Daddy says he is good and it’s all right that Locky likes it (he likes it _so_ much!).

Daddy licks and licks—and Locky sucks and sucks on his thumb but sometimes has to let go to breathe in and out _very_ hard!—and  then Daddy’s slippery fingers come back and Daddy starts pushing them in and out, in and out of Locky’s bottom.

“Oh, you good boy,” Daddy says. “You’re so good and brave. Does that feel nice? Does it feel nice, My Good Boy?”

Locky’s voice comes out sounding funny around his thumb, “Yes, Daddy! I like it, it feels nice when you do that.”

“Can you take more inside you, Sweet Boy?” Locky wants to laugh and cry all at once and he wants Daddy’s hands on his willy. “Can you take Daddy’s cock inside you, do you think? It would make Daddy feel so good if you can be brave and let Daddy do that. Daddy will make it feel so nice for you, too.”

“Yes, Daddy, please,” Locky tells him; he wants to please Daddy but he knows, too, that what Daddy is talking about feels _so good_   that it makes his willy even harder, and Locky likes it when Daddy does that to him, likes it _so much_ , and he wants it _so badly_! “Please, Daddy, I want you to put your—“ and he stops because he wants to say a dirty word. He bites his lips hard.

“What’s that now?” Daddy asks, and it sounds like he might laugh but he doesn’t. “It’s all right, My Big Boy, you can say anything to Daddy. Big boys get to use grown-up words. Go on.”

Locky puts his face down on the back of the big black chair because he’s so embarrassed. He gets up his courage. “I want your cock inside me, Daddy. I want you to fuck me!” Locky blurts out.

Daddy hums very nicely at this, and Daddy’s fingers are even more slippery now, and he is pushing into Locky’s tight hole and stretching it in a way that feels so good and hurts so much, all at the same time.

“You can go ahead and touch yourself, Sweet One,” Daddy says. “I know you must really want to.”

“Yes, Daddy!” Locky agrees, and licks his hand and fingers all over, and starts rubbing his hard, dripping willy up and back, and he lets out a moan.

“Feels good, does it?” Daddy asks gently. He sounds pleased. Daddy is standing behind him now, and Locky feels the knob of Daddy’s big cock against his hole so he stops for a second and is still. “Ready now, Sweetheart?” Daddy is so nice and takes such good care of him, even after he’s been naughty.

Locky just nods his head at first and then he says, “ _Do me_ , Daddy,” and it comes out whiney because he wants it so much. “ _Do me_ , Daddy! _Please!_ ” Daddy makes a moaning sound like Locky has hurt him or made him sad, but when Locky looks over his shoulder, Daddy has his eyes closed and his mouth is smiling. Daddy pushes slowly inside him and it burns, it burns, but Oh, it feels so good, and Locky starts stroking himself again.

Daddy says, “OK?” and Locky moans, “Oh, yes, oh, yes,” and Daddy starts to move his big cock: out, and in, and waiting; then out, and in, and waiting. “Faster, Daddy!” Locky urges. “Do it harder! I like it so much!” And Daddy huffs and gulps and he thrusts in and out faster now, and harder, and every time he pushes in, his body rubs against Locky’s sore bottom but Locky doesn’t mind it because everything else feels so good. Daddy keeps fucking and fucking Locky’s poor red backside, and his fingers dig into Locky’s hips as he holds him.

“Oh, you lovely good boy,” Daddy says, “You feel so nice inside. Oh you’re so hot, and so tight. Good boy,” Daddy huffs, “Such a good boy. . .”

 Locky pulls and pulls at his own hard willy until it feels _so_ hot and _so_ hard and then Locky is—Daddy called it “coming” and he laughed when Locky asked, “coming where?”— _coming_ all over the big black chair and it is making a mess Locky hopes he won’t get in trouble for.

Daddy is moaning, “Oh, _yes_ , My Good Boy, that feels so good, doesn’t it? When you come like that it feels so, _so_ good, I know it does.”

Locky braces himself with his hands on the back of the big black chair and pushes back and back and _back_ against Daddy’s (bad word! the worst!) _fucking_ because he wants Daddy to feel as good as he does, and Daddy’s voice gets louder and full of panting breath as he says, “Oh, yes, Locky, that’s very good, what a good boy you are. Oh, My Sweet Boy, Oh my sweetheart, my precious good boy. . .” and then Daddy just _shouts_ and _pushes_ and Locky wriggles his bottom a bit to make Daddy feel good.

Daddy lets out a big sigh, and eases out of him and it makes Locky gasp when he does. Daddy strokes Locky’s back and his sore bottom and leans over him and kisses the back of his neck, his earlobe (tickles!), and then Locky turns his face so Daddy can kiss his mouth a bit. Daddy’s lips and tongue taste of the minty, slippery stuff and something dark and a bit musty like the attic. Locky likes this even though it’s nasty.

When they have both caught their breath, Daddy takes Locky’s hand and they go together to the bedroom and get all undressed, no clothes at all, not even Daddy’s boxer shorts, not even their socks, and Locky snuggles up against Daddy’s chest, all tucked up under his arm, and Daddy kisses the top of his head and runs his fingers through Locky’s hair, over and over again, so soft and sleepy, and Locky sucks the tip of his thumb and as he falls away to sleep, Daddy says, “Oh, how I love you, my good, Good Boy.”

-END-


End file.
